Buen Olfato
by Frappe-B
Summary: Natsu posee un muy buen olfato, pero este le juega en contra produciéndole algunos problemas, obsesiones e incluso celos, ¿Podrá superar estos obstáculos sin morir en el intento?. /Two Shot
1. Fragancia

****_****Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.__****

* * *

><p><strong>Fragancia<strong>

Últimamente no se que sucede conmigo, es decir sé que poseo un buen olfato pero creo que esto está comenzando a ser una obsesión. Una dulce y tentadora obsesión, ¡Pero lo digo enserio!, ese olor, no, esa fragancia es realmente deliciosa ¡No se que hace esa mujer para ser tan tentadora!, es un olor dulce, pero no tanto, embriagante, que te llena de forma única, pero por sobre todas las cosas es muy jodidamente adictivo.

¡Y heme aquí una vez más! Con un dialogo mental mientras me encuentro sentado en la habitación de Lucy, aunque sé que ella me retará cuando llegue a casa y me vea en este lugar, pero es inevitable. Insisto es mi obsesión, su olor se encuentra impregnado en toda la habitación, tanto así que no puedo evitar querer estar aquí todo el tiempo en que ella no este junto a mí aunque a veces no puedo evitar pensar que es muy enfermo y acosador de mi parte hacer esto… Ya no se ni en que clase de pervertido me he convertido…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de el<strong> **Autor:**_Si~! ¡Que feliz estoy con esto! A decir verdad he leído muchos fics que relacionan el gusto de Natsu de estar en la pieza de Lucy con el olor de ella y pues ¡Quise intentarlo!, aunque este será un Two Shot, en sí el tema más que el hecho de que Natsu se pase mucho tiempo dentro de la pieza de ella es el buen olfato que posee Natsu y lo que significa tenerlo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y ojalá les guste el próximo._

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


	2. Ese olor

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.****

* * *

><p><strong>Ese olor<strong>

Definitivamente odio los días como este, estar tirado sobre la barra nos es lo mió. Pero hoy no hay prácticamente nadie en el gremio, solo Cana, Mira y yo, tampoco hay misiones interesantes para cumplir… Me pregunto ¿Dónde está Lucy cuando necesito alguien a quién molestar? Inconcientemente comienzo a hacer pucheros y a patalear al verme solo y sin alguien que me acompañase de misión. Repentinamente siento como una mano pequeña y delicada toca mi hombro, a juzgar por su delicadeza es Mira quién puso un vaso de refresco frente a mí en un intento de animarme.

-Natsu, no seas tan infantil- Ella me miró divertida y con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios para luego palmear mi cabeza –Venga, tómate esto y relájate un poco mientras buscas que hacer

En un movimiento rápido y certero me tomé todo el contenido del vaso para luego mirarla curioso –Nee, nee Mira de casualidad ¿Sabes a dónde fueron Lucy y Happy?- La curiosidad me picó de un momento a otro, es decir, sé que ambos salieron juntos… Pero no se donde fueron ni porqué…

-¿Lucy-Chan no te lo dijo?- La mirada de ella mostraba auténtica confusión, pero luego de que yo negase con la cabeza cambió súbitamente a una llena de picardía –Veras hoy mientras Lucy estaba con Happy un chico bastante curioso y peculiar vino a hablar con ella y luego se fueron los tres juntos…- Mira hizo una pausa momentánea mientras miraba al horizonte, por unos momentos la confusión se transformo en rabia, para luego dar paso a frustración, ante lo cual Mira me veía expectativa -¿Pasa algo Natsu?

-No es nada… Es solo que teníamos una misión planificada para hoy...- No pude evitar que mi mirada se tornase melancólica mientras miraba un punto fijo, para luego de un rato en la misma posición, esperando que ella o Happy volviesen, me aburrí y me levanté con la intención de irme a su casa, así al menos podría dormir y tranquilizarme un poco con ayuda de su embriagante olor…

Al llegar a su habitación me recosté en su cama y me envolví con la colcha buscando llenarme de aquél aroma, si bien no son más de las seis p.m mis energías, en contra de esta tentación, son simplemente nulas…

Me desperté al sentir la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y automáticamente mi cuerpo se tensó ¿Qué era ese olor? Era una mezcla muy extraña, entre el olor de Lucy y un olor que seguramente pertenecía a aquel hombre, sentí mi sangre hervir entre mis venas. Mi mirada se posó en la ventana, en un vago y somnoliento intento por descubrir la hora, sin poder conseguirlo, con resignación me senté en la cama, Lucy me miró algo confundida mientras terminaba de bajar su polera de pijama.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué hora es?- Mientras me restregaba los ojos, aún somnoliento ella se sentó en la cama, justo frente a mí, y con su mirada me pedía una disculpa.

-Natsu, lo siento, hoy tuve que salir y se me hizo muy tarde. Ya es casi media noche, siento no haber ido a la misión como avisamos acordado- Su mirada arrepentida y su voz suave tuvieron en mí un efecto indescriptible, el cual hizo que me acercase lentamente para besarla.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento posicioné mi cara en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, al inhalar no pude evitar soltar un bufido. Ese maldito olor seguía allí, impregnado en su piel.

-Lucy ¿Con quién estabas y que estabas haciendo?- Mis celos comenzaron a relucir e inevitablemente la abracé en un intento de pegarla a mi para así modificar y tapar aquél molesto olor…

-Natsu- En medio de un suspiro ella dijo mi nombre para luego corresponder mi posesivo abrazo –No te enojes tontito, aquél hombre con el que salí fue porque era un conocido de mis padres, y deseaba hablarme tanto de las llaves zodiacales como de mi padre- Pude sentir como ella se acomodaba entre mis brazos hasta poder verme a la cara, y acercarse lentamente con intención de besarme.

Lentamente y son mucho cuidado le ayude a recostarse, sobre mi pecho, para así disponerme a dormir junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del<strong> **Autor:**_ Siento mucho la demora de esta segunda parte -.-U Sinceramente no sabía como escribirla y la inspiración simplemente no llegaba, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en la parte anterior nwn_

_a Tamy Dragneel: ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! nwn Pues ya está aquí el segundo y último capítulo. Gracias por esperarlo :D_

_a Gabe Logan: ¡Gracas por leerlo! Y... Pues sí, me quedó más como un Drabble, pero al ser un Two Shot no supe muy bien cómo clarificarlo x3_

_a Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia: ¡Gracias por leerlo! Seep, Natsu ha estado muy perv últimamente x33 Por lo cual no pude evitar escribir esto :B_

_¡Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que lo leyeron! Con review o son ella soy realmente feliz de que mis fics sean leídos nwn Por ello muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leerlos, aún más si incluso leen mis notas nwn_

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


End file.
